vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Erubetie
Summary Erubetie is the Queen Slime, as well as one of the Four Heavenly Knights serving Alipheese Fateburn XVI. Unlike other Heavenly Knights, she is actively hostile against humans, due to accusing them of polluting her homeland. Thus she spends most of her time in isolation, inside Undine's Spring. Although she represents the element of water, she does not attempt to teach Luka how to use Undine due to her hatred of humans, forcing him to learn through Granberia. Instead, he gets to learn how to use Salamander to bypass her regenerative body. In the Paradox Timeline, she remains loyal to the Monster Lord in a similar manner to Granberia, although many of her personalities are in disagreement over this, causing Erubetie as a whole to be unable to fully carry on her tasks. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Erubetie Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Slime Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Telepathy, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate from being turned into a puddle), Water Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement (Can cause her enemy's body to get partially digested), Status Effect Inducement, Healing (Can heal herself or others), Duplication (Can split her body into more bodies), Resurrection (Can resurrect allies), Mind Manipulation (Can put enemies into a trance), Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks), Matter Manipulation (Can cause nuclear fusion to happen in her body), Self-Destruction (Can destroy her own body through nuclear fusion), Explosion Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can warp space and time to nullify enemy attacks), Multiple Personalities (Possesses over 10 000 personalities from various monsters, although most are controlled by Erubetie's own will), Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Water Manipulation (Unaffected by water attacks), Electricity Manipulation (Cannot be paralyzed), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Corrosion Inducement (Immune to being partially digested), Void Manipulation (Can resist the passive void manipulation of Apoptosis as well as the Necrosis attack), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Alma Elma. Fought Dark Goddess Ilias) Speed: Immeasurable (Kept up with Goddess Ilias) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to angels) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, several hundred kilometers via Colony Fusion Standard Equipment: Boomerang Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: She will usually use powerful slime attacks and try to consume the opponent quickly. She will use Colony Fusion only as a last resort. Weaknesses: Certain vibrations can kill her cells, preventing her from regenerating Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Slime Skills' *'Slime Draw:' An attack that slimes up the opponent, slowing them down. *'Stretch Shot:' A simple boomerang skill. *'Slime Pierce:' The user creates a spear made out of slime and pierces the enemy. *'Slime Heal:' The user uses their slime to heal up an ally or themselves. *'Swallow Drop:' A boomerang skill that deals higher damage to bird-based enemies. *'Dissolving Liquid:' The user attacks the enemy with a liquid that corrodes their body. -'Mega Slime Skills' *'Slime Clone:' The user creates a temporary duplicate of themselves. *'Twin Boomerang:' A boomerang skill that hits twice. *'Slime Splash:' The user splash slime over their enemies, damaging them all. *'Division:' The user creates a second body at the cost of lowered stats. -'Heal Slime Skills' *'Mass Slime Heal:' The user heals all ally with slime. *'Slime Cure:' A slime skill that heals status effect. *'Aqua Shield:' The user creates a shield of water. *'Slime Mega Heal:' The user heals one ally using their slime. *'Aero Dart:' A boomerang skill embued with air. *'Slime Rise:' The user resurrects one ally with slime. -'Carvonivorous Slime Skills' *'Disgestive Slime:' A slime attack that melts the enemy. *'Blob Boa:' A slime attack that can instantly consume enemies who are already partially digested. *'Melty Throw:' A boomerang throw with dissolving properties. *'Slime Counter:' A counter move that covers the opponent in slime. *'Slime Self Destruct:' The user pressurizes their own body, causing it to explode. -'Giga Slime Skills' *'Fifth Edge:' A throwing skill that can hit five enemies. *'Slime Gungir:' The user forms a spear of slime and stabs all enemies in the field. *'Divine Destiny:' The user split themselves into 3 bodies. -'Purifying Slime Skills' *'Mass Slime Cure:' The user heals all of their allies' status ailments. *'Aqua Regeneration:' The user grants increased regeneration to all of their allies. *'Aqua Metabolism:' The user grants status effect immunity to all allies. *'Aqua Mirror:' A slime skill that creates a shield that reflects magical attacks back at their enemies. *'Four Heavenly Wheels:' A strong boomerang skill that hits one enemy. *'Mass Mega Slime Heal:' A slime skill that heals all allies. -'Malicious Slime Skills' *'Disgestive Whirlpool:' A slime skill that partially digests the enemy. *'Glutton's Requiem:' A slime skill that completely digests all partially digested enemies. *'Shadow Spiral:' A strong boomerang skill that targets one enemy. *'Digestive Liquid Counter:' A counterattack that partially digests the enemy. *'Digestive Liquid Erosion:' A skill that automatically digests all partially digested foes in the surroundings for a short time. -'Others' *'Aqua Pentagram:' A skill that wraps space-time itself, nullifying any and all attack coming at it. *'Nuclear Fusion:' Erubetie causes nuclear fusion in her body, forcing to explode with enough energy to wipe out a continent. She can also cause only a small part of her body to be destroyed that way, only killing a few of her personalities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Slime Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Tier 2